deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuna Yuuki
Asuna Yuuki is the deuteragonist of the Japanese light novel series, Sword Art Online. She appeared in One Minute Melee against Orie Ballardiae from the video game, Under Night In-Birth. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asuna Yuuki VS Akatsuki (Completed) * Colette Brunel vs. Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Asuna vs Hinoka * Historia Reiss vs Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Asuna Yuuki vs Kagome Higurashi (Abandoned) * Asuna Yuuki vs. Lucina (Abandoned) * Medic VS Asuna * Mikasa Ackerman VS Asuna Yuuki (Abandoned) * Asuna VS Misaka Mikoto (Completed) * Orie Valadier vs Asuna Yuuki * Asuna Yuuki vs Phosphora * Princess Peach vs. Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Ryuko Matoi vs Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Asuna Yuuki vs Saeko Busujima (By SilverthehedgehogMan) * Asuna Yuuki vs Sesshomaru (Completed) * Asuna Yuuki vs Sideswipe * Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Weiss VS Asuna (By WarpStar930) With Kirito * Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna (By SilverthehedgehogMan) With Team Kirito * Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Lubbock (Akame ga Kill) * Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Spider-Gwen (Marvel) * Tari (Meta Runner) * Elesis (Elsword) '' * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * Esdeath ''(Akame ga Kill) * Susanoo (Akame Ga Kill!) History Asuna was the daughter of a prestigious family, having her entire life planned out for her from the start as she travelled from one boarding school to another. Borrowing her brother's NerveGear one day, she became one of the many people trapped in the death game "Sword Art Online", where she met the love of her life, Kirito. She also joined a prestigious guild called The Knights of the Blood Oath and earned the nickname "Lightning Flash", thanks to having the highest speed in the game. She and Kirito defeated the game's creator, Akihiko Kayaba, but she didn't ever wake up... because she found herself in a new game, ALfheim Online. There, she was being held captive by the devious Sugou Nobuyuki, where she'd eventually be saved by Kirito. Death Battle Info: Background *Age: 15-16 (Aincrad), 18 (Phantom Bullet/Alicization) *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 121 lbs. *Human Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Lambent Light *Asuna's Rapier *Boosted to +40 *Made for speed Speed *Fastest player in SAO *Attacks move faster than the eye can track Flight *Can fly, like all characters in ALO *Lasts a limited time Healing *Can heal others courtesy of her race in ALO Goddess of Creation: Stacia *Superaccount in Rath's Underworld *Ability to terraform the Underworld on a massive scale *Can open chasms and summon mountain-sized spikes from the ground *Overusing her terraform abilities causes strain on her *Flight *Sacred Arts Feats *Survived SAO *Skilled cook *Earned the nickname "Lightning Flash" thanks to her speed *Nicknamed "Berserk Healer" for her tendency to charge to the front lines despite her role as a healer *Became the sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath *Helped Kirito defeat Akihiko Kayaba, creator of SAO *Presumed by Kirito to be a more adept fighter than himself due to her superior speed. *Fought on par with Yuuki, someone who bested Kirito in a duel. *Received Yuuki's Mother's Rosario sword skill (Which deals an 11-hit combo). Weaknesses *Hotheaded *Short Temper *Limited arsenal *Not very strong *Low defenses *Is an average teen outside of virtual reality, albiet physically fit and agile enough to excel in Ordinal Scale. Trivia Gallery Asuna.(ALO).full.2063053.jpg|Asuna's ALO avatar tumblr_me7nylxM3W1raez3yo3_1280.jpg|Asuna (SAO Avatar) Asuna-Yuuki-asuna-yuuki-35129703-1280-720.jpg|Asuna Yuuki (SAO Avatar) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:ASCII Media Works Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Rapier Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator